Baby Now That I Found You
by muahh16
Summary: Mogami Kyouko has everything. Ever since, she found out that she's infertile, all potential husbands run off leaving Kyouko behind with no one but herself. So why does hot Ren Tsuruga Knocked at her door step and asked her hand in marriage?
1. Chapter 1: Marriage of Convenience

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

Summary: Mogami Kyouko has everything; The Looks, The Wealth, The Intelligence. Everything… The only problem is that she is infertile. Ever since, she found out that she can't have any children, all potential husbands run off leaving Kyouko behind with no one but herself, so why is that Ren Tsuruga Knocking at her door step and asked her to marry him.

Mogami kyouko is the most popular businesswoman in Tokyo. She got the looks, the Intelligence, The wealth, The Body but her biggest asset is that she is the C.E.O of a big company.

In her early thirties, Mogami Kyouko is still beautiful, rich, smart, and…. Unwed. Ever since she found out that she is infertile, every suitor that knew the truth, never chase after her again.

In the present….

"Delicious" said Kyouko while leaning down to inhale the sweet smell from the pot. She is currently cooking her dessert, _chiello de berry, _caramelized sugar combined with preserved strawberry and some whip cream on top of it.

She is already finished 3 other courses. Those are Tomato and Basil Pasta, Steak, and Calamari. Kyouko has always been a good cook. She was very independent and every man who tasted her food became addicted to it. And it's her birthday.

She was already placing the food in the table when someone knocked on her door. She said "Wait" but the person won't stop knocking. So she hurriedly goes to the door and opened it. To her surprised, It was Ren Tsuruga, though she doesn't know him personally the gorgeous entrepreneur is always in the T.V. and Newspaper. He owns the largest global company in the world.

Kyouko was very shocked that she just stared at the man in front of her. Ren cleared his throat to get her attention. And it did worked and at that time she noticed the champagne he was holding in his right hand.

"Can I do something for you, Mr. Tsuruga?" she finally asked, still fixing her gaze to his dark, mesmerizing eyes.

"Happy Birthday" He said while raising the champagne that he was holding in his right hand.

"How did you know, Mr. Tsuruga?"

"I just know, May I come in?" He said in his low but sexy voice

"Sure, Mr. Tsuruga. Come in" she said while raising her hand, gesturing to enter.

So he did, and as he entered he smelled a familiar fragrance from before. And then Kyouko spoke

"You may sit down"

"Thank you"

Ren sat in the "L" shape sofa in her living room.

"So what is your business here, Mr. Tsuruga?"

"I have a proposition for you?"

"What is it?"

"Marry me"

In Kyouko's Surprise, she nearly fell off the couch. And after a few minutes she forced herself to regain composure. But before that many things flashed back inside her mind.

_Flash back. No. 1_

''I am afraid there is 99% chance that you can't be pregnant" said doctor Hao

At that moment Kyouko was filled with so much pain, and it is like a knife cut her heart into two.

_Flash back no. 2_

"_I'm sorry, Kyouko. You know I love you, but I just can't live a life without any children" _said Fuwa Sho

End of Flash back

"I'm barren" she said while her eyes suddenly produced liquid that caused her eyes to became wet.

"Not completely" he said calmly while looking to her orange misty eyes.

"But 1% isn't enough to produced little cute babies" Ren felt the sadness in her voice as she spoke the word 'Babies'

"I don't want children" and that Ren, thought was enough to make her satisfied and agree to marry him.

"But if you want to have one someday, and you might want to have a mistress? I just can't live know the fact that I am not enough" she said holding back her tears.

"Believe me I won't, and you are enough"

She was about to asked many questions, when Ren's stomach suddenly growl. As they heard the sound they stared at each other and after a few seconds burst into laughter.

"We better eat" she said while chuckling

_At the dining room_

As they entered the dining room, Ren commented on how good she is. And they keep on telling jokes to each other. She laughed so hard she can't feel her stomach anymore. And suddenly ren spoke

"So what's you're answer?" he asked while looking at her with such tenderness

Kyouko was not so sure why this handsome young man, sounded so familiar to her, and looks familiar too. But the only thing she is sure about is that she is comfortable and felt so secure when he's near her.

"Yes" and by that, they continued to eat with a smile on their faces.

Thank you for reading my second fanfic. I'm currently working on the ending of _Charismatic Princess._

P.S. Please review. And please be gentle don't be rude. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: You, Who gave me Happiness 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

Summary: Mogami Kyouko has everything; The Looks, The Wealth, The Intelligence. Everything… The only problem is that she is infertile. Ever since, she found out that she can't have any children, all potential husbands run off leaving Kyouko behind with no one but herself, so why is that Ren Tsuruga Knocking at her door step and asked her to marry him.

I personally thank, One of my BFF, VanillaTwilight.o24

Who gave me Inspiration to continue this FFN

Kyouko woke up 2 days after their meeting and noticed the arm that is wrapped around her waist. Even though this arm is big and strong, she didn't feel uncomfortable with it. And then she suddenly looked at her right hand and saw a 3 carat diamond around her ring finger. All of the things that happened the day before flash backed at her.

Flashback

The wedding was simple but memorable. Even though Kyouko, Ren, and The priest are the only people present in their wedding, she was happy. The church was filled with flowers and musicality. While she headed towards the aisle the employed quartet begun to play her favorite classical piece, which is "Canon" by Johannes Pachelbel. Kyouko always dreamt that she will be married with the same melody, the same set-up but different groom. This stranger in front of her was a manifestation of a Greek god, he seems so perfect but there is only one person that can make her heart leap with love. Though she only met him once almost 20 years ago, she never forgot him. Ri-chan is her first and ultimate love after all.

End of Flashback

When she tried to move and get up slowly, he tightened his arm to prevent her from doing so. He got up, leaned down his face to hers and kissed her cheeks causing Kyouko's face to turn completely red.

"What are you doing?" she said nervously.

He chuckled before he answered her.

"Kissing my wife" when he finally got the chance to look at her face and saw her 'What the hell are you doing' look, his expression became more amused than before.

"What?" he said, still have the innocent look of a dog begging for forgiveness from his master.

"You're doing it again" she said demandingly while looking directly to his big, dark, mesmerizing eyes

"What?" he repeated acting like an innocent child who just caused blunders (Which her mother didn't know) that can make his/her mother angry.

"That, puppy-forgive-me-look"

"Wrong. Bad answer" he said while pin pointing his point finger to her head and then threw himself back to the puffy pillows.

Kyouko didn't understand what he meant so she followed him and leaned down to face him. When she was about to say something, Ren's arms wrapped around her neck and began pulling her closer until they are only 1 inch apart. Kyouko was nervous but she is determined to stay calm but that didn't succeed when Ren began kissing her full, in the mouth. At first she tried to move away but then as the kiss became more demanding and when she finally surrendered herself. Ren withdrew and said

"I'll never say sorry or be sorry because I kissed you. Never!" while laughing and that was enough to make Kyouko blushed. She immediately got off him and sat at the bed's end

"Okay, Just don't do it again!" she shouted, facing backward while trying to keep herself composed, as if nothing had happened.

"Ara, Mrs. Tsuruga? You're acting like nothing had happened when you actually surrendered yourself to me." He said teasing kyouko to the extent of moving closer and closer to her and began whispering the same speech he had when he married her.

Flashback

"Kyouko Mogami, My beloved. Even though I might think that I may not be worthy of you, I still wouldn't give you to anyone else's. Even though you might think of difficulties and become quite uncomfortable, don't worry because I'll make it easy for you for I've always love you since before I got the chance to know your name. My love isn't conditional, it's forever"

End of flashback

"Oh Yeah, You wrote your vow. Didn't you?" she asked, still facing the floor.

"Yes" he whispered to her ear. He noticed that Kyouko shivered when he did that and planned to do it again but before he could. Kyouko predicted it and said

"Don't you dare" she warned him but her voice sounded insincere that Ren teased her a lot more.

"I give up! Let's just go out of bed. Okay?"

"Okay" he said and stole a quick kiss in her mouth and that, caught Kyouko by surprise.

"Kyouko? Are you alright?" he asked while staring at her beautiful face.

"Yes!"

"You should go first, I need to take a shower" after he said those words, he winked at her

Before Kyouko leave the bedroom she heard the sound of water splash and then she had an idea, so she hurriedly got out and planned to surprise her husband.

"Just wait" she whispered, and with that she smiled

Thank You for the support of this FFN.

Gosh, when I read the latest chapter of Skip Beat, I was like whoa?. It's so exciting.

I'm sorry for the late update, and now I'm currently working for my next FFN. Maybe "Catastrophe'", "Bet!", or "Touch My Hand". Don't know, but I hope many of you will like it.

P.S.: Please Review, and please don't be rude. Thank You again!


	3. Chapter 3: You, Who gave me Happiness 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

Summary: Mogami Kyouko has everything; The Looks, The Wealth, The Intelligence. Everything… The only problem is that she is infertile. Ever since, she found out that she can't have any children, all potential husbands run off leaving Kyouko behind with no one but herself, so why is that Ren Tsuruga Knocking at her door step and asked her to marry him.

I personally thank, my BFFs, VanillaTwilight.24, ibby-pyon, Becky, Anje, Kaye, and Zai

For giving their full support

And

People who reviewed my FFN, mangaaddict300, ShadoWalker, Kprincess, renfree, .love, bloodyhell95, creamy creations, Veronique Ruthven, W0lff, dalayla

For giving me the inspiration to continue this FFN

And

For those people who favorite and placed this FFN to story alert

Thank you guys, you're the best!

* * *

Kyouko was cooking an egg omelet when suddenly, arms that is familiar since 2 days ago enveloped and hugged her completely. That person is none other than her husband, Ren Tsuruga, the most successful entrepreneur in Asia.

Kyouko suddenly blushed because of her husband's sudden action but then Ren lowered his head even more until it is leaning on Kyouko's slender shoulders. Kyouko was in deep thoughts while smelling Ren's newly shampooed hair when Ren began to speak.

"Smells delicious" he said, still leaning his beautiful face on Kyouko's shoulder.

"What?" Kyouko asked not catching Ren's remark.

"I said smells delicious" he said removing himself from Kyouko.

"Ohhhhh, Are you hungry?" she asked while placing the omelet to a big plate made out of porcelain.

"Yes" he replied in his low but gentle voice.

And with that, Kyouko got the plate and turned around, as she did kyouko almost dropped the plate as she saw Ren's half naked body. Ren was wearing only a loose white pajama with two pockets and nothing more, revealing his 8 packs abs that many women would die for. Kyouko can feel her blood rushing in causing her to blush, but this time redder than she had ever blushed. Kyouko immediately turned around to hide her embarrassment from her husband, who is in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said demandingly, as she kept herself steady and unmoved.

"What are you talking about?" Ren said, knowing what she meant. Ren always loved to tease Kyouko because whenever he will, she would blush like a ripe tomato. Ren tried hard to control himself but then a chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"I heard that…" Kyouko assured him, while still facing the opposite side.

"Why do you always tease me?" she continued

"Because…. I love seeing you like this…. Blushing and everything" as he pause he would move closer and closer to his lovely wife who stood still and at loss of words.

"Are you always like this with women?" she asked kind of worried, even though she only known Ren for days, she doesn't like the idea that many women will see the perfect picture, she just witnessed earlier.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, smirking

"OF COURSE NOT!" She shouted, as if she was defending herself for some serious problem or enemy

"Then, why are you so concerned?" he asked while moving closer and closer again until his skin can touch hers. She was loss at words and didn't know how to respond to that straight forward question. When Ren noticed her discomfort, he grinned and immediately let out a loud sigh.

"Turn around and look at me" he commanded

"No" Kyouko replied firmly

"I said turn around and look at me" as he said those words he placed his big hands to his wife's shoulders, and forced her to turn around and looked at him.

"If it's someone else, I wouldn't even let them touch or see anything but if it's you, I would do anything" he said, his eyes softened filled with compassion and happiness as he looked directly to her big, orange, attractive eyes.

Kyouko blushed and trying to register the sweet things he just said to her, but then both of their stomachs growled causing then to laugh.

"Let's just eat, okay?" she said

Kyouko and Ren ate together. They talk about many things including politics, business and other stuff. Aside from the physical and emotional attraction between them, they also like the same stuff.

Days, weeks, and months had passed. Kyouko and Ren felt the same but Kyouko's feelings for him became stronger and deeper. Every single day, all of his simple acts of kindness, sweetness, or even his stubbornness caused her to be drawn to him more.

When Kyouko and Ren are strolling down the city of Shibuya, many people are staring at them, whispering things that they wish they would hear. But then, unexpectedly Kyouko and her ex, Fuwa Sho, saw each other. Kyouko didn't know what to do and when Fuwa suddenly walked towards her. She remembered the things he said to her when he learned that she was barren.

Flashback

"_I'm sorry, Kyouko. You know I love you, but I just can't live a life without any children" _said Fuwa Sho

End of Flashback

When Fuwa was just standing in front of her, he said

"Long time, no see"

'The nerve' Kyouko thought quietly, and forced herself to smile

"I would like to go straight to the point; I want you back in my life….." Sho said while kneeling

And then Ren produced a forced cough 'Ahem', but Sho didn't mind him and continued

"I know I've hurt you but…" before Sho could finish his sentence, Ren produced a forced cough 'Ahem' again and then that is the time Sho stood up and said angrily

"If you have some kind of a disease, just go see a doctor…" he pin pointed his pointing finger directly to Ren's face, and then suddenly he realized who he is pin pointing at.

"Mr. Ren Tsuruga?" he said amazed

"Yes, nice to meet you" he said while extending his hands to Sho

"No, Nice to meet you" he said as they shake hands.

"And by the way…." Ren said while smiling

"Yes?" Sho replied still amazed that he was seeing the person who appeared to a lot of magazines, including Forbes because of his genius ideas and strategies about business.

"I'm the husband of the woman, you are declaring your love to" he continued as he smile

Sho jumped because of shock

"To Kyouko?" he asked

Ren nodded as he pulled Kyouko into his arms indicating 'She's mine'

Sho looked at Kyouko to confirm this, and then Kyouko smiled and nodded.

"I will not give up easily" and that was the last thing Sho said as he left them alone, defeated.

Kyouko noticed that Ren was in deep thoughts, and attempt to ask him about it, but she changed her mind. She just wants to enjoy every minute she have with her husband. So they stroll around the city all day.

The day after was a shocking day for her, as she picked up the newspaper and saw the headline, 'Entrepreneurs Ren Tsuruga and Mogami Kyouko tied the knot 6 months ago'. Kyouko was shocked and assumed that, it must be Sho who reported this article but then as she read on, she wondered how will Sho know this much? When she just finished the article Ren was already there, drinking his brewed coffee and leaned down to give Kyouko her morning kiss. When she gave the newspaper to Ren, she was surprised to see him unaffected.

"Good, It was published faster" he said while sipping his coffee. Kyouko was still confused about what he just said, but then the truth came to her.

"You're the one who reported it!" she exclaimed

Ren just nodded and then again reading the other headlines of the newspaper and sipping his coffee, once in a while.

"Why did you do it?" she asked demandingly

"To let every man in the world know that you are mine and no longer available" he answered as he continues to read the other news.

"Isn't that a bit selfish?" she asked as she removed the newspaper from Ren's grasp.

"If selfishness is the thing that can make you stay by my side, then be prepared because I'm going to be a selfish man forever" he said as he looked at her captivating eyes. He suddenly stood up and walked towards her; he touched her cheeks and her lips and slowly leaned down to kiss her.

Kyouko gave in to the kiss and she suddenly realized one thing that can change her life forever, that is the fact that she is in love with him.

* * *

Thank you for reading this FFN.

I tried to write/update it today, even though it's late because I don't know, when will I be able to have free time. So please bear with me for a while. And if it's not good, I apologize.

P.S. Please review, and please don't be rude


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

Summary: Mogami Kyouko has everything; The Looks, The Wealth, The Intelligence. Everything… The only problem is that she is infertile. Ever since, she found out that she can't have any children, all potential husbands run off leaving Kyouko behind with no one but herself, so why is that Ren Tsuruga Knocking at her door step and asked her to marry him.

I personally thank, my BFFs, VanillaTwilight.24, ibby-pyon, Becky, Anje, Kaye, and Zai

For giving their full support

And

People who reviewed my latest chapter of this FFN, mangaaddict300, renfree, .love, creamy creations, nej24, Jelly Babes 101, death wish girl, sakuraShuurei

For giving me the inspiration to continue this FFN

And

For those people who favorite and placed this FFN to story alert

Thank you guys, you're the best!

* * *

Kyouko was standing in the glass portion of her office, staring at the traffic the cars are causing. She was thinking 'why did she fall in love with her husband?' She asked herself if it's the right thing to do. Unaware of the presence of her secretary behind who kept on calling her name she remained there unmoved, deep in thoughts.

"Ms. Moga….. Mrs. Tsuruga?" her secretary asked again but now, a little louder. It is evident that the whole company knows that she is married and having a hard time changing her name.

Kyouko was startled and took seconds to regain her composure

"Yes?" she asked as she sat down at her chair in front of her rectangular table which is filled with dozens of paper work to be signed.

"Here is the ticket for Cheju Island in Korea for your business trip" she said as she placed the ticket in front of her boss' table.

"Than…..What is that noise?" Kyouko didn't have the chance to finish what she was saying, for a scream came about. Kyouko and her assistant rushed outside to know what is wrong.

"What is wrong?" she asked her employees worriedly. They just simply shook their heads and pin-pointed to the left direction of her office. She followed her employee's hand and was surprised to what she saw.

"Sorry, It's because of me" Ren said as he walked towards her, he slowly picked his shades away from his face and slowly, kissed her in the forehead publicly. Kyouko can't help to notice the curious eyes focusing on them. 'Who could blame them?' she thought as she asses what he's wearing. He wore a white tight fitted long sleeve and his low waist jeans. He also wore his Ray ban glasses.

"What brings you here?" Kyouko asked, trying to hide her embarrassment

"I just wanted to see you" he said as he looked down and smiled. Kyouko found out what is Ren's smile mean. It is either he was angry or happy, she managed to noticed that when Sho declared his love for her. The smile he was giving to her now was the same as before.

"What is the problem?" she asked, knowing that there is something that is bothering her husband.

"Nothing" he said simply.

"I know you better than you think I do" she said to him as she got a hold of his hands and began to pull him towards her office for some privacy.

When they finally reached the place, she closed the door. Locked it and asked again

"What is wrong?" her voice sounded worried

"I'm just insecure, I thought just by publishing the truth between us would make the other guys back off but as I was informed, they were more eager to have you than before" he said as he leaned to the door.

"What are you saying?" asked kyouko. Confused

Ren walked towards her and grab her hand and placed it to his chest.

He kissed her full in the mouth; Kyouko was in a dazed when he ended it.

Ren took seconds to make his breathing normal and he leaned down and whispered

"What I'm saying is that I love you, I've always had"

* * *

Sorry if it's short. It's our exam this week and my schedule is so hectic. I just wanted to update because I don't know when will I be able to.

BTW. Thank You for your continued support of this FFN. Without you guys, I might not be able to have inspiration to continue on, so Thanks!

P.S. : Please review and Please be gentle. Don't be rude!


	5. Chapter 5: For the First and the Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

Summary: Mogami Kyouko has everything; The Looks, The Wealth, The Intelligence. Everything… The only problem is that she is infertile. Ever since, she found out that she can't have any children, all potential husbands run off leaving Kyouko behind with no one but herself, so why is that Ren Tsuruga Knocking at her door step and asked her to marry him.

I personally thank, my BFFs, VanillaTwilight.24, ibby-pyon, Becky, Anje, Kaye, and Zai

For giving their full support

And

People who reviewed my latest chapter of this FFN, Jelly Babes 101, renfree, aznchocoholic, yokonoko, bananasdaughter, Starpainted, Stonefeather

For giving me the inspiration to continue this FFN

And

For those people who favorite and placed this FFN to story alert

Thank you guys, you're the best!

* * *

"Uhmm, I love..." Kyouko said to respond to her husband declaration but when she's about to finish, Kanae opened the door.

"Kyouko, why didn't you tell me that you are ma..." she didn't finish her sentence when she saw Ren standing beside her. she stared at him until

Ren extended his hand and said

"Nice to meet you"

Kanae hurriedly met his hand with hers and shook it. After that, Ren turned towards Kyouko and whispered

"Think about it, and take your time. I love you" after he said those words, he kissed her forehead and left her blushing like a ripe tomato. While she was in daze, Kanae's mouth fell open she cannot believe that the great Ren Tsuruga is her Friend's Husband. Kyouko finally noticed the strange reaction of Kanae. She asked

"What?" while raising her right brow caused by confusion

"Nothing…Nothing" she lied. In the back of her head lies many unanswered question, and the most important one should be answered.

"Does he know you're barren?"

Kyouko just nodded in response while Kanae was left in shock. She thought that with a global company as big as Ren's, he is wanting a child of his own to succeed but she isn't going to say her opinions out loud, for she can see that her friend is happy and she will not do anything to upset her.

"So tell me about it"

"What?"

"Tell me"

"Tell me what?"

"Everything"

Kyouko finally understood what she meant and told her friend their story. When she finishes, her friend asked

"That it? Typical romance that started in marriage of convenience that turns into love?"

"Yes, but what concerns me is that when he told me earlier that he loves me, he included I always have."

"Maybe he has already watched you in the past"

"Impossible!" she said in her high-pitched voice.

But then her friend's expression suddenly changed and when she stared at her, she asked

"Do you still think of that boy?"

Kyouko's expression turned serious and said

"How can I not?"

"Yes, how can you? He's you're guardian angel, after all"

* * *

When Kyouko came back home, she found a letter from Ren saying that He will be out for the weekend, because of a business trip. Kyouko felt lonely but then it came to her that she also has a business trip to Jeju Island tomorrow, and she must pack, so she did. The next day, she woke up and took a bath and drove to the airport. There she was assisted for the business class and after 5 hours arrived to her destination.

In the hotel, she thought she saw Ren passing by but reckoned that it's not possible. So she gone up to her room and unpack. When she opened the door, she saw Ren passing by the hallway, and when she was about to call him, she thought of a plan to surprise her husband by clinging to him and whisper 'I love you'. She followed him until he reached a room, when he entered she thought that she will just wait outside, but she noticed that the door was left opened. She decided not to interrupt them, until she heard the word 'Kyouko' and 'barren'. She listened to the conservation and heard from the person who is Ren is talking to said

"You cannot have someone who is barren; she will destroy your career and personal life!"

"I know" Ren replied that caused Kyouko to cry

"How can you possibly like her?"

"I don't" as Ren spoke those words, she ran almost immediately and cried, as she was passing the hallway, she came across to Sho. She was not able to see him, but sho was able to recognize the girl he once loved. He pulled her hand, and when she was already facing him. He asked

"What happened?"

Instead of answering, Kyouko just cried and cried. Sho, not knowing what to do, lead her to the bar. She drank orders of tequila one after the other and stops for a moment to tell her story.

Ren was walking back and forth, holding his cell phone beside his ears; he was trying to reach his wife, to ask if she's okay. He was worrying for he already called her 15 times but still she isn't picking up, so instead of calling their phone number in the house, he called her cell phone number, almost immediately, he heard a ringtone, he noticed that whenever he would stop calling the sound will disappear but the moment he dials the number, it will ring. So she decided to look for it, and that led him to the bar in the basement of the hotel. There, he saw his wife having a lot of orders of tequila, and besides her, Fuwa Sho. Jealousy and anger took over and he dashed to her side, and carried her.

"Don't you ever talk to her! EVER. Or else..."

"Or else what?" Sho interrupted

"Or else I'll just have to bankrupt you until you leave her alone"

Realizing that threat, Sho backed away.

* * *

Ren carried her in his arm with full of possessiveness and carefulness. He realized how much he really loves her. When she finally opened her eyes, she muttered

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Is this a dream?"

Kyouko didn't let him finish, for she thought, it was really a dream. She extended her hand to his cheeks and said

"If this a dream, so be it. But I must tell you, I love you"

Emotions took over Ren's body and he immediately ran and opened his room. He placed Kyouko on the center of the bed and he followed supporting his body with his elbows.

"Kyouko, what did you say?"

He said in a trembling voice

"Kyouko, What did you say?" he called again. Because of the loudness of Ren's voice, she immediately awakened

"What did I say?.. I was in a dream and I just said to you that I..."

"You said what Kyouko?"

Kyouko, realized that the situation earlier wasn't a dream. She asked out loud.

"Earlier wasn't a dream, isn't it?" she asked as she clasped her hands to her face

"No. It isn't, so Kyouko... What did you say earlier?" He sounded so loving, Kyouko thought; she drew a deep breath and said

"I love you"

Ren didn't have the chance to control himself, he immediately crushed his mouth to hers and so they made love through all the night without worries except that she must do what's best for him afterwards.

* * *

Kyouko woke up the next morning because of a low-pitched voice calling her name.

"Kyouko?"

"Hmmmm"

When she opened her eyes, she saw Ren smiling at her, and he kissed her in the forehead. He asked if she wants to eat. But her stomach gave in. it growled.

"Breakfast in bed" he said as he lifted a tray full of food and placed it to her lap. As he placed it, he kissed her full in the mouth and whispered to his ear

"Last night was amazing, Love"

He kissed her again, and again

"This is a problem" he declared while smiling

Kyouko lifted her head to looked at him and asked

"What?"

"I can't keep myself from kissing you"

Kyouko just blushed and pretended to eat. Ren just stared at her and after a while stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the basement, I'm going to return after an hour. I just wanted to see you when you woke up."

He smiled again and continued

"I love you"

When Kyouko heard the door slammed. She cried and cried. She immediately packed her belongings and left using the back stage leaving nothing except memories and a simple letter.

She stared at the hotel again before entering the car. She said

"I love you, that's why I'm doing what is best for you"

And then she left.

* * *

Thank you. If ever it's not that good, I'm sorry and if you think I should revise it, Please PM me . I'm having a lot of problems right now, especially in school. Schedules, grades, and requirements are so stressful. So please, bear with me for a while. Thank you again, and please review. Please don't be Rude.

BNTIFY will end soon! Please stay tuned!


	6. Attention!

**Attention!**

Since Baby Now That I found you, will end soon (I think maximum of 3 chapters are left) I would like to hear your insights on what to write next. You can vote by reviewing or by PM. Thank you so much. You're been my inspiration for this story.

* * *

**Skip Beat!**

**Catastrophe'**

Ren and Kyouko had known each other since they were young. She vowed that she will defeat Ren at any cost, now that they were the biggest star in the entertainment world, something happened that might change their lives forever and will caused them to rethink what they really feel for each other

**Book Sale**

Kyouko vowed that she will not have someone who doesn't like what she loves the most in this world, and then she meets Ren, the cool sophisticated hunk from Kyouko. She finally found her ideal man, except the fact that he hates books!

* * *

**Gakuen Alice**

**First Love**

Natsume and Mikan was the only child of the two richest families in the world. They are both perfect. And they are engage! Nothing could go wrong except the fact that they both loathe each other!

**Touch My Hand ~Re~**

Mikan had a special power that runs to the sakura family, the moment she finds her soul mate, they will both feel something, and she felt it a long time ago. Now a famous person, she felt it with a person she barely knew. Is it possible that Na-chan is him?

**

* * *

**

**Skip Beat! Or Gakuen Alice**

**Wed-Chat**

Kyouko/Mikan was a fan of the group Lucifer, especially their vocalist/Actor in Dark Moon. So she joined a fan club in the internet. She became friends with a boy who is equally obsessed with the band/actor. When she fell in love with him, he asked her to marry him. Not thinking of the consequences she agreed and when she came to the west to be married, she saw a man who is hiding behind a mask. Saying that he will not show his face, at least not until they are married. Who could he be?

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of your support! Love you guys**


	7. Chapter 6: Unravel

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

Summary: Mogami Kyouko has everything; The Looks, The Wealth, The Intelligence. Everything… The only problem is that she is infertile. Ever since, she found out that she can't have any children, all potential husbands run off leaving Kyouko behind with no one but herself, so why is that Ren Tsuruga Knocking at her door step and asked her to marry him.

I personally thank, my BFFs, VanillaTwilight.24, ibby-pyon, Becky, Anje, Kaye, and Zai

For giving their full support

And

People who reviewed my latest chapter of this FFN, aznchocoholic, jaybird200, , mangaaddict300, ZionX, Jelly Babes 101, sakuraShuurei, mochiusagi, Reika-chanxX, ShadoWalker, Starpainted

For giving me the inspiration to continue this FFN and for giving me the spirit, love, and enthusiasm to finish BNTIFY!

And

For those people who favorite and placed this FFN to story alert

Thank you guys, you're the best!

* * *

Kyouko stared at the hotel until the cab turned the other side. That moment when she saw no trace of the place where her knight was in, she cried. The taxi driver glanced at her from time to time at the rear view in confusion, when he cannot control his own will to comfort the beautiful passenger, he asked.

"Why are you crying?" as he remained quiet to hear the beautiful passenger's answer.

Kyouko could not control her own feelings anymore and decided to answer the question truthfully.

"I need to leave my husband because he deserves someone better than me." She replied controlling the tiny drops of liquid that might fall from her eyes.

"Ahh. The thing about some people is that they think they are not good enough but the truth is they are."

"But I am really not qualified to be his wife."

"I see. Did you cheat on him?"

"No"

"Did you do something that might have caused him to hate you?"

"Not that I know of" she answered. But then she realized that Ren might really hate her from running away from him. And then she recalled what she heard the day before.

"I don't like her" that phrase had been hunting her mind for a day and even though she tried to fight it, she remained unsuccessful. Maybe because she loves the person who said it too much that she can't accept the fact that the person who she gave her heart to does not love her in return.

After meditating for a while, the taxi driver asked her what really happened. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt her to tell her story, she gave in to the drivers demand.

After a long pause, the cab suddenly turned left and there Kyouko saw the airport and muttered

"Goodbye, My love, My life, My Ren"

The taxi driver parked the car at the center of the front door where the security guards opened the door for Kyouko while the others got her things from the back of the cab.

When she was about to exit the cab, the driver suddenly called her out and said.

"You cannot deny destiny. For it already hunted you down for 20 years. It will not stop until you give in."

The guards closed the door and the cab drove. Leaving Kyouko behind quite confused.

The manager of the airport approached Kyouko and handed down her business class ticket to her flight back to Tokyo. That same person assisted her to the plane where she saw no one. She thought that she was quite early and decided to read a book, when suddenly her phone began to vibrate and she saw that an unknown number text her. She read it.

"Kyo-chan, I finally found you. After 20 years I have come searching for you….."

And then Kyouko muttered

"Ri-chan….."

* * *

Sorry... It's short because I have my finals tomorrow but I know it's been a while (I promise. I really tried to write but every time I will someone will erase it). I just wish that you enjoy this chapter even though it's short and maybe quite boring. But I will **try** to update again this week or next week for a longer one. Wow, BNTIFY is really coming to an end. I hope you'll stay tuned.

(If you want me to revise it, just PM me :))

Love you guys...: D

P.S.: Please review and please don't be rude: D


	8. Chapter 7: Baby now that I found you

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

Summary: Mogami Kyouko has everything; The Looks, The Wealth, The Intelligence. Everything… The only problem is that she is infertile. Ever since, she found out that she can't have any children, all potential husbands run off leaving Kyouko behind with no one but herself, so why is that Ren Tsuruga Knocking at her door step and asked her to marry him.

I personally thank, my BFFs, VanillaTwilight.24, ibby-pyon, Becky, Anje, Kaye, and Zai

For giving their full support

And

People who reviewed my latest chapter of this FFN, jaybird200, Jelly Babes 101, mochiusagi, sakuraShuurei, mangaaddict300, Desertliliac, W0lff, Ashlyn Darke.

For giving me the inspiration to continue this FFN and for giving me the spirit, love, and enthusiasm to finish BNTIFY!

And

For those people who favorite and placed this FFN to story alert

Thank you guys, you're the best!

* * *

Kyouko was quite shocked that she almost jumped off her seat. She didn't know what to expect or what to feel. All she can think of is how she can return to her husband's side. She wondered if she can honestly leave him without anything except a note and some memories. She didn't even feel anything at the sight of Ri-chan's number. At that same moment, she realized something, Ri-chan was replaced. For almost 20 years she had looked and searched for Ri-chan. She had loved him dearly and faithfully and for only months, he was replaced from her heart completely. She didn't know what kind of magic Ren had placed on her. The only thing she was certain, is the fact that she can never love anyone besides Ren, not in this lifetime.

Kyouko realized that she was the only one in the plane while the other planes had already departed. She had decided to inform the manager that she may have been placed in the wrong plane. In order to do so, she stood up and head to the door. When she was in the small opening of the plane, a tall man blocked her way. She looked up and saw a familiar person, someone who makes her heart feel different kinds of emotion. Yes, it was Ren.

Ren's face was haggard, he looked like he had run a marathon, he was wearing a blue Lacoste t-shirt and a maong pants. He was handsome, even Kyouko under these circumstances had noticed that.

Kyouko was left speechless and then she realized how big this mistake was. She tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let her. Unable to control herself, she bursts out and tears began to fall from her cheeks and then she asked.

"What else do you want from me?"

"I want you, only you" Ren said as he placed his hands on her forearm.

"But you didn't like me, I know. I've heard what you and that person were talking." She said as she tried to remove Ren's hand from her forearm but Ren wouldn't let her.

"You were eavesdropping?" Shocked and outraged, Ren kept himself from shouting.

"Yes, so what? At least I know the truth" Kyouko counterattacked

"Kyouko, let me give you some advice. If you are going to eavesdrop, please listen to the whole discussion and not leave after you've heard some parts of it. Look, you didn't even know half of it." Ren said as he tried to compose himself.

"Okay, explain yourself"

At that moment, Ren took Kyouko's hand and lead her to a seat. When they were fully sat, Ren narrated the whole story to Kyouko while recalling the scene from the previous day.

When Ren was coming down from the hotel room, he saw a colleague from college. Yashiro was Ren's best friend. They had shared great memories. Yashiro asked Ren to talk to him. When they were finally in Ren's hotel room, they ordered a coffee and talked.

"So how's married life? Is your wife pregnant yet?" said Yashiro in a jolly tone.

"Good, and no- I don't think I'll have any children."

Yashiro fully understood what Ren said. Knowing Ren, he would know how much Ren adores children and he told him that he would like to start a family with the person he would sacrifice his life for. Thus, there is only one way that Ren wouldn't have any children.

"You cannot have someone who is barren; she will destroy your career and personal life!" Yashiro said while looking outraged and dissatisfied with this situation.

"I know" Ren replied calmly, as if it was normal

"How can you possibly like her?" Yashiro asked.

"I don't"

"You don't?"

"No, because I love her. She had been the love of my life, all this time. Whenever she smiles, my world brightens. Whenever she laughs, my soul uplifts. She meant the world to me. I wouldn't lose her even if I won't have my own children anymore."

Yashiro felt how much Ren loved his wife and was now contented because now, his friend is happy.

"There's more….. There is one thing that I haven't told you ….." Ren said as he looked at Yashiro, nodding to tell him to proceed.

"When I was a little boy, I came with my parents to New York for a business meeting. We checked in a famous 5-star hotel. One day, when the elevator was opened I saw a girl whose eyes captivated me, she smiled like there's no tomorrow. We talked over at the elevator until the light began to turn on and off. We were stuck while our parents panicked and hurriedly do what they can. At that moment, the girl was very scared, she tried not to cry but you know how frightened she was. She was afraid that she won't be able to see her parents ever again. Every time I looked at her, I was more captivated. I noticed how scared she was when she started to shiver. I thought 'wow, how brave she was' I caught a hold of her hand and make her snuggle closer to me so that she wouldn't be scared anymore. She used to call me Ri-chan, but now she calls me Ren"

Yashiro was completely astonished at that time that he didn't know what to say or do. He got up his courage and asked

"Is Kyouko that girl?" Yashiro asked as he sipped some coffee to relieve him from the shock but Ren didn't say a word. He only nodded

End of flashbacks

Kyouko seems so surprised that she didn't even move from her sit the entire conversation with Ren.

"You….'re that …that…boy?" kyouko asked as she pointed her fingers to Ren. Ren nodded and said

"You see, even if you leave me, I wouldn't let you." Ren said as he comes closer and closer to Kyouko.

"Why?" Kyouko asked, almost laughing, anticipating what will do next.

When Ren was only half an inch from her he said

"Because Kyo-chan, After 20 years I have come searching for you…and baby, I finally found you"

He said as he placed his lips on top of hers. And they shared a wondrous kiss, a kiss of reunion.

* * *

Thank you for reading this FFN, if you want to ask or if you want me to revise it, just PM me. Thank you so much for staying tuned. If it's not that good, I am so sorry. I just wanted to update because of what I promised. I will try my best to make the ending fabulous. Thank you so much!

PS: do you think I should make an epilogue? Well thanks anyway. Pleas review and please don't be rude ))))))

BNTIFY will end very soon. Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 8: Back in your Love Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

Summary: Mogami Kyouko has everything; The Looks, The Wealth, The Intelligence. Everything… The only problem is that she is infertile. Ever since, she found out that she can't have any children, all potential husbands run off leaving Kyouko behind with no one but herself, so why is that Ren Tsuruga Knocking at her door step and asked her to marry him.

I personally thank, my BFFs, VanillaTwilight.24, ibby-pyon, Becky, Anje, Kaye, and Zai

For giving their full support

And

People who reviewed my latest chapter of this FFN, **mochiusagi, jaybird200, mangaaddict300, WitchMagicCat, Jelly Babes 101, ShadoWalker, irinukbest**

For giving me the inspiration to continue this FFN and for giving me the spirit, love, and enthusiasm to finish BNTIFY!

And

For those people who favorite and placed this FFN to story alert

Thank you guys, you're the best!

* * *

Kyouko was holding Ren's arm as they strolled around the park, when a man approached them. He was familiar and Kyouko gasped when she realized who he was.

"You're the Fortuneteller cab driver!" she said as she pointed her finger to the guy in front of her.

Ren ignored her statement and rushed to the man's side to take his hand for a handshake, which made Kyouko even more confused.

"Yashiro..." said Ren as their hands shook.

"Why are you here? Oh yes, I haven't thanked you yet for telling me where Kyouko was last time. If it weren't for you, I would have lost her. " He continued. Kyouko in state of shock touched Ren's suit and asked for his attention. When she finally gained it, she asked Ren

"He's not actually a cab drive, is he?"

"Oh no" Ren Immediately Replied and then he continued

"Yashiro is my best friend and he is the owner of Microelectronics Corporation"

She meditated for a while and when she gained her composure back she said to Yashiro

"Ah, That's why you were able to know what was happening in my life. You knew me all this time and you were the one who told Ren where I am. You immediately called him when you dropped me off to the airport and when Ren learned about this, he called the airport to lead me to a private plane that wouldn't fly in the first place. "

The men were astonished to know that Kyouko had figured out their plan, but Ren rushed to Kyouko's side and cupped her face and said

"You are my true delight, wife. There's no way I can find anyone like you"

"I know" she replied and Ren immediately crushed himself to her and captured her mouth to his.

Yashiro was shocked to see what he had witnessed for he had known Ren for a long time, saw the beautiful supermodels asked for Ren's attention but never had he witnessed how Ren completely and unconditionally love his wife which made him smile. He realized that he was already prying so Yashiro left as the couple kissed passionately.

When Ren broke the kiss, they noticed that Yashiro was already gone. They decided to go back to their car. The moment they stepped in the car, their driver gave them an envelope and said that it was from Yashiro. Kyouko was the one who had the privilege to open the envelope and saw a note that say 'Belated wedding gift'. When she opened further she saw two tickets to New York, where they first met.

"Yashiro send us tickets to New York. Do you think you can fit it in your schedule?" Kyouko said while doing her puppy-look with an imaginary text imprinted in her place 'Please. I want to go'

Ren chuckled and hugged her tighter and said

"With that look of yours, anything! My love"

* * *

It was a long flight but still they were overjoyed to go to the place where their hearts was stolen by each other. They checked in to the same hotel as they did before. When Kyouko's stomach growled Ren laughed and said

"I think you need to eat Mrs. Tsuruga" and led her to the restaurant.

Kyouko felt that she could eat a horse. She never felt this hungry before, maybe because she hadn't had a meal in 12 hours. She ordered things in the menu that was unusual to her but none of it mattered for she was completely hungry. When they were finished the couple gone up to their room and talked

"Ren, do you know what I promised myself before?" Kyouko asked

"What" Ren replied as he looked at her

"That the moment I see my knight in shining armor, were going to go here with our child" she said as she tried to wipe away beforehand all of the tears that may fall from her eyes

Ren didn't know what to do as he saw Kyouko's face. He saw fear, sadness, and disappointment. He said what he felt at that moment for she looked like a baby.

"You are my baby, now and forever" as they cuddled throughout the night.

* * *

Kyouko woke up early and decided to make a breakfast for her husband. She got some things in the supermarket downstairs and got back to their room. There she placed the grocery bags in the sink but when she was to get a bowl, she felt a severe abdominal pain and dropped the bowl and knelt because of the severe pain that she was experiencing.

Ren was woken up due to the dropping of the bowl and immediately found Kyouko lying unconscious on the ground. He immediately called an ambulance and she was brought to the nearest hospital. At that time, Ren was in complete fear of what will happen to his beloved. He stayed by her side all throughout. When Kyouko finally gained consciousness, Ren couldn't hide his relief and hugged Kyouko tightly. The doctor entered a little while and asked how is she feeling

"I'm okay" she said as she moved her hands in her stomach. The doctor misinterpreted Kyouko's gesture and said

"Don't worry, you're child is fine" Kyouko could not believe what the doctor had said and decided to looked at Ren but she saw the same astonishment.

"I might be wrong; you see I thought I heard you said I'm pregnant?" Kyouko asked

"You heard right"

"I can't be pregnant"

"Why is that? You see I have the result right here. We cannot distinguish what is the cause of your abdominal pain so we tried to get your blood sample and all of which is negative except pregnancy" the doctor said in a sure voice.

"But doctor Hao said that I am infertile" Kyouko argued

"You mean Hao from Med. Association?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"He was practicing illegally. He was not actually a doctor; he was a fraud that took up a name of a legendary medical genius. You see, he was impersonating the real doctor who died 5 years ago, Dr. Edmund Hao. It was publicized about a year ago."

"Ahh. I didn't get the chance to see that. So really doctor, I am really pregnant?"

"Yes, you are"

Kyouko and Ren looked at each other with so much love and together they said

"I love you"

* * *

After nine months, Kyouko gave birth to a son. They named him Kuon, he was a complete replica of his father but he had his mother's wittiness. One night when the couple was watching their son sleep, Ren hugged Kyouko and whispered to her ear.

"Baby now that I found you, I wouldn't let you go"

Kyouko turned to face him and asked

"Forever?"

"Forever"

* * *

So that's all folks, I hope you were satisfied with ending. I have to be honest that I am sure I'm going to miss writing this story and of course I am going to miss its readers. Thank you so much for staying tuned.

(If you're not satisfied~ I'm sorry)

P.S.: Thank you so much again, sorry if it's not in your expectations. Actually I will be having my finals tomorrow but I wanted to update first. Please wish me luck. Thank you again. See you next time!

**BNTIFY ~ Officially ended (2010-2011)**


End file.
